pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 2
RE: Inazuma Eleven Excuse me, but could you give me a link? I went to inazumaeleven.wikia.com, inazuma.wikia.com and inazuma11.wikia.com but nothing seems to work! I'd appreciate if you gave me a link. Arceus The God of Pokemon 06:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC) P.S: Oh and do you watch Star Wars: The Clone Wars? I like it very much! And I also like Star Wars movies! Pictures Judging by your fave pictures, I sussed you like seeing cute images of Ash and Pikachu. Some people like Ash when he's in a certain region so if you only like him in Sinnoh and Unova then that's okay. I thought you'd like to see these pictures, if you like them, feel free to add them to your fave pics. (It's Ash from Episode 1 I had to upload them anyway so I thought I may aswell show you.) Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 14:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Mermaid Melody Ya. I read Gold and Silver volumes 10 and 11, Red and Yellow. They are the only ones I can find at the library. :/ ANX219 15:46, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Reply :Not much actually. Just sat in the airplane with mainly nothing to do. Rabbit Lover 11:22, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::It is true yes. Rabbit Lover 11:56, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Viz Media please. It has better quality. Rabbit Lover 15:35, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Gender I can't remember, sorry. Btw I don't mind if you don't put those as ur fave pictures I just felt the need to show you them. If you want to though, that's cool. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 17:28, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Mermaid Melody What website do you use? I don't read them online though. I use AnimeA(not website address). OOOH!! Sorry, There's a Target catalog on my computer's desk. There's a 3D viewer for the Ipod Touch and iPhone. I gots one. Touch. ANX219 19:48, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Question (in game) Strength is located in Nimbasa City. You receive it from an Ace Trainer in the house to the north of the Battle Institute. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 13:32, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :There are about 90 TMs and HMs, eight come from Gym Leaders and 8 are HMs, the rest are found throughout Unova. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 13:41, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Project Anime I know I LOVE to read manga but, I COULD get pictures but not help out the "Project" so much. I accept the offer and I'm kinda busy but, I'll always be here as soon as I get home. I am defeintly(spell fail) going to sign up on things that include pictures. I don't like to write stuff. ^_^" ANX219 19:25, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Border timeline I think many editors on this wiki are from America, I myself live in Ohio. A few others are from England. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 12:35, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Illistr--wha? I can't spell. Pokemon Adventure Sure! I'd love to join! -Burnning Blaze P.S. Do you like Final Fantasy? Just wondering. Emerald